A conventional tile cutting machine used to cut a tile is shown in FIG. 1 and generally includes a base 11 having a top surface 12 on which a tile 15 to be cut is put. A rotating blade 13 is received in a slot defined through the base 11 and a fence 17 is pivotably mounted above the blade 13. A gauge 14 is located on a side of the base 11 and a clamping device 16 is slidably connected to the gauge 14 such that a corner is engaged with the recess in the clamping device 16 and moved together with the clamping device 16 toward the blade 13. A cutting line is pre-set on the surface of the tile 15 so that the user may position the tile 15 by the clamping device 16 properly to allow the blade 13 to cut the tile along the cutting line. Nevertheless, the surface of the tile 15 may not be suitable to draw a line thereon and the line can be covered by the debris during operation so that the user has to carefully position the tile before processing the cutting and stop frequently to make sure that the cutting line is visible.
The present invention intends to provide a laser guiding device that generates a laser line on the tile to be cut and the laser guiding device is conveniently adjustable relative to the, tile.